Sudah Lama
by Emiria Tsubaki-san
Summary: Sudah lama. Satu tahun, satu lustrum ataupun satu windu, kamu tak pernah menghitungnya. Hanya sebatas siang dan malam, kamu sudah tahu jika hari telah berganti./ Semi-Canon. Warning inside! Mind to RnR? :)


Naruto ©**Masashi Kishimoto **since 1999

Warning: ooc, typos, semi-canon, and many more.

.

.

.

.

Sudah lama. Tiga tahun? Empat tahun? Lima tahun? Atau bahkan enam tahun? Kamu tidak begitu memperhatikan jalannya waktu. Yang kamu rasakan, semua terasa begitu rumit seiring dengan bergantinya siang dan malam. Untuk apa menghitung hari? Kamu menyeringai kecil saat memikirkan pertanyaan tersebut. 'Aku bukanlah seorang pecundang yang menggantungkan nasib pada pergantian waktu yang tidak jelas tanpa usaha maksimal' begitu pikirmu. Usaha maksimal itu, saat kamu masih berada dalam kegelapan. Tak memikirkan siapapun, tak peduli siapapun, dan tak percaya siapapun. Begitu sulit kamu menyerap kata 'sahabat' atau 'keluarga' sekalipun.

Kamu menyeruput _ocha_ hangat di genggamanmu. Tak ada kalimat berarti yang terucap di bibirmu. Sekalipun ucapan terima kasih. Hanya dehaman kecil, kamu lalu menggerakkan ekor matamu ke arah sosok wanita yang tidak asing di pengelihatanmu. Sosok itu yang telah repot-repot membuatkanmu secangkir ocha dan beberapa potong kue.

Sudah lama. Kamu tidak pernah melihat lengkung senyum wanita itu. Terakhir kalian bertemu, hanya tatapan sengit dengan nafsu membunuh yang begitu mencuat di antara kalian. Dan hari ini, hasrat itu datang. Bukan hasrat membunuh. Bukan. Tapi hasrat untuk menggapainya.

Menggapainya ke dalam pelukanmu.

"Sasuke-_kun_."

Sudah lama. Sejak kamu akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat kelahiranmu. Sudah lama sekali kamu tak mendengar suara nyaringnya memanggil namamu dengan intonasi yang menurutmu begitu menyebalkan itu. Kamu merindukannya. Kamu sadar akan hal itu. Dan wanita itu tidak tahu karena caramu yang sangat lihai menyembunyikan ekspresi.

"Sepertinya hujan masih sangat deras."

Ya, hujan. Gejala alam ini yang membuat kamu terjebak di rumahnya. Kamu mengalihkan tatapanmu pada titik-titik air yang terjatuh searah dengan gravitasi. Akibat ulah sahabat pirangmu yang tak kunjung datang membuatmu harus berlama-lama menunggu di rumah ini.

Tapi, kamu malah bersyukur. Senang. Senang bisa berdua kembali. Senang bisa meluangkan waktu bersama setelah sekian lama tidak pernah bersua.

Wanita itu berdiri. Kamu memperhatikannya sampai ia berhenti di depan jendela di sudut ruangan. Sejenak kamu tertegun.

Wanita yang dulu kamu acuhkan, sekarang tumbuh menjadi wanita yang begitu menarik hati.

Apakah itu berarti ia berhasil menarik hatimu? Kamu menyeringai tipis.

Namun, sebersit penyesalan itu datang ketika kamu menemukan sebuah pigura kecil di atas meja. Apakah pantas kamu bersanding dengan wanita yang begitu banyak menderita karenamu? Apakah pantas kamu bersanding dengan wanita yang hampir mati karenamu? Apakah pantas, wanita seindah dirinya bersanding dengan pria penuh kegelapan seperti dirimu? Begitu banyak pertanyaan retoris yang bersarang di kepalamu.

Lidahmu berdecak menimbulkan suara yang cukup membuat wanita di seberang sana menoleh ke arahmu.

"_Gomen_ sudah membuatmu menunggu di sini."

Kamu menatapnya dalam diam. Tidak. Justru kamu malah senang jika harus berlama-lama di sini. Kalau perlu, jangan hentikan hujan agar tak ada alasan bagimu untuk segera pulang.

Namun, itu hanya suara hati.

"Kau pasti masih banyak urusan ya Sasuke-_kun_?"

Masih membisu, kamu memperhatikannya. Tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun.

"Sebentar lagi berhenti kok, rintik hujannya mulai berhenti."

Kamu pun berdiri.

"Kalau aku bertemu Naruto nanti, akan kuha―"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

―Dan memeluknya.

"Beri aku satu kesempatan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah lama. Entah apakah sudah masuk satu dasawarsa atau belum, kamu tak pernah menghitungnya. Kamu hanya ingat saat terakhir kali merasakan tubuhnya menempel erat pada tubuhmu. Hanya saja, kali ini berbeda. Kamu yang bersedia membuka lebar kedua tanganmu untuk memeluknya. Menyalurkan rasa hangat yang kamu miliki pada tubuh kecil wanita di pelukanmu. Menempelkan sebelah pipi tirusmu pada pipi ranum wanita yang punggungnya sedang kamu peluk sekarang.

"Bisa kita mulai semua dari awal?"

.

.

.

**FIN**

A/N : Sebenernya mau dilanjut lagi, tapi berhubung deskripsi lagi buntu ya di stop aja sampe situ nyiahahahaha /dilempar bedug/. Sama kayak fict yang lain, deskripsi buntu saat mau mencapai ending. Jadi daripada ini disimpen di folder dan gak akan kelanjut lagi mending dipublish ya hehehehehehehehehehe.

Oke broh. Kritik, saran, komentar, dan apapun yang bisa ditulis dikotak review silahkan dikirimkan broh. Sip broh terima kasih udah menyempatkan membaca fiksi gatot alias gaje total ini nyiahahahaha.

**Signed**

**Emiria Tsubaki-san**


End file.
